One big happy (metal) family
by Atomicstruck'ya
Summary: Set before Star Trek First Contact the crew of the Enterprise find an unidentified alien vessel carrying humans from a different time on board. Said humans hold a secret, one which when activated has quite serious implications for a certain Soong type and his relatives. Heavy OC presence and may contain dark humour and mild swearing.
1. Flying saucer

_Hello and thank you for deciding to take a look at this story. It is my first Star Trek fic so I imagine the first chapter or two will feel quite stiff and fairly poor though I hope won't be the case for the later chapters. Another thing I must mention is that I'm focusing more on another story I am writing so updates won't really adhere to any schedule. If you can bear with those factors please enjoy _

_Just like everyone else I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't have student debt._

"Captain, I am picking up a vessel on the edge of our sensor range. It is does not match any known design," said lieutenant commander Data in his usual neutral tone.

Captain Picard needed only a moment to consider his options. At present the newly christened Enterprise E had no pressing diplomatic or rescue missions and no need to visit a star base for repairs. It was the perfect time to indulge his eternal curiosity.

"What is the heading Mr Data?" he asked as commander Riker perked up beside him.

"074 mark 126 sir," the android replied.

"Ensign, set a course on that heading. Warp factor six, engage,"

XXX

As the Enterprise glided out of warp near the unidentified vessel the bridge crew studied the image on the view screen. It was a medium sized, approximately a quarter of the size of the federation ship, and was a flattened disc with no visibly discernable engines or bridge.

"I am reading only three life signs sir despite the fact that the sensor readings indicate that the vessel was designed to accommodate a far larger compliment. Main systems are also offline, only the backup life support is functioning. There also appears to be significant damage to the ship's hull," stated Data as he flicked through the sensor data.

"Do you sense anything counsellor?" asked Captain Picard as he turned to his left.

"I can sense life but no strong emotions. It is as if the people aboard are in a deep sleep," Deanna replied.

"That would be concurrent with the life sign readings, they are quite weak," added Data.

"Does the ship have a breathable atmosphere Data?" asked Riker as he leaned forwards.

"The air is low in oxygen but not to the point where breathing apparatus will be required," replied the android.

"Permission to form an away team captain,"

"Granted Number One," the captain replied, he would have dearly liked to go himself but the matter of who should head the away teams had long ago been settled and his first officer always produced extremely detailed reports.

"Data, lieutenant Daniels you're with me. Riker to LaForge, report to transporter room three,"

As the tingling sensation of teleportation faded the four officers looked around them. Commander Riker had told the operator to beam them as close to the life sign readings as possible. Looking around the alien vessel it was surprising how similar things looked to those on the Enterprise, the walls were lined with what appeared to be touch screen control panels with the odd consol dotted here and there and gravity was nearly at the Terran standard.

"Commander, look at this. It appears that this vessel had humans on board," said Data as he bent over one of the numerous metal caskets that filled the chamber they were in. The dust was wiped of the top to show a human face.

Riker and Geordi strode over to the android whilst Daniels conducted a final security sweep of the area with his tricorder.

"What is it Data?" asked Riker as he looked over his friend's shoulder as they moved to the control panel at the foot of the casket.

"It appears to be a stasis pod similar to cryonics, the main difference being that the subject remains alive rather than being frozen after death," Data explained.

"By the looks of things the ship's power reserves are running low. It won't be long before power fails and the life support is terminated," added Geordi as he studied his tricorder readings.

"How long before power failure?" asked Riker.

"I can't tell for sure but perhaps something in the line of a few weeks to a month," replied the engineer.

"Is there any way we can fix their power systems and send them on their way?"

"I can't tell you that commander without knowing more about their systems and what they're doing here in the first place. After all, it is unusual to be kept in stasis during transit nowadays," said Geordi as he joined Data at the control screen trying to decipher the strange language it used.

As the three of them contemplated the mystery before them a loud hissing sound broke through the background humming of machinery. Lieutenant Daniels was kneeling by the side of an adjacent casket. The hissing had been drawer coming out of the pod , it was now motionless but for the clouds of vapour that were rising from it.

"What happened?" asked Riker as he went towards the new curiosity.

"I'm not sure sir, I just knelt down to take a closer look... I guess I must have leaned on one of the buttons," replied Daniels blushing slightly in embarrassment.

As the vapour cleared the men leaned over to view the contents.

Riker lifted an eyebrow as he picked up what appeared to be a pair of blue trousers of a thick material, "These drawers must contain the personal effects of the person in stasis but I don't recognise this fashion,"

"Those appear to be jeans sir, a hardwearing cotton garment popular in the twentieth and twenty first centuries," quipped Data.

Rooting to the bottom of the drawer Geordi pulled out a leather wallet, opening it he found numerous plastic cards. The top most one was pale pink with a photograph of a young man with light brown hair and large spectacles.

"Commander, I think I've found some identification for these people," he said as he showed the card to the others.

"That is a twenty first century British driving license. It says that the person is Andrew Walters born in... 1991," Data finished in disbelief.

"This isn't their vessel at all then. Check the others, see if they have objects that can put them in the same time period," said Riker as his brows knitted in confusion. Just what the hell were early twenty first century humans doing on an unidentified alien vessel?

A few minutes later it was found that all three people were from the twenty first century. Commander Riker shook his head, whilst the captain would no doubt be intrigued the last time they had had people from that era on board the ship things had been...problematic.

"You know commander, it reminds me of those old tales of flying saucers and alien abductions," said Daniels as he looked at the small photographs.

"Alien abductions? There are no such things on record lieutenant," enquired Data.

"Oh it's just some ancient urban legends Data. Some people believed that aliens would visit human in star ships that looked like a saucers and that they would abduct people to experiment on them. I remember reading about one event that happened in twentieth century Roswell, apparently a star ship crashed and the debris was found. The government at the time said that it was just a weather balloon but it spawned dozens of conspiracy theories," smiled Riker.

"I remember that too," added Geordi, "Area 51, 'unidentified flying objects'. It made for some fun reading when I was a child. Then again, seeing this place, it makes you wonder how many of those myths were actually true," he continued as he looked around the room.

"They do say that all legends have evolved from a grain of truth. However if such things had occured how are we just finding out about it now?" asked Data.

"Good point Data but I think for now I had better inform the captain of what we have found. Riker to Enterprise,"

"Picard here, what have you found Number One?"

"It appears sir that there are three humans in cryonic stasis here. They are from the twenty first century. Permission to beam them to sickbay sir, the life support will run out within a month,"

After a pause the captain replied, "Permission granted Number One, Picard out,"

Riker smiled at the slightly stern tone of voice that Picard had used.

"I don't think he's gotten over the Enterprise being likened to the QE2," he said to Geordi.

XXX

"We have Cydney Smith, Ellie Hyde and Andrew Walters. Andrew and Cydney are both twenty two years of age whilst Ellie is twenty three, all were in good health before they went into stasis although Andrew did have a small eyesight problem," stated Dr Crusher as Captain Picard surveyed the patients.

"When will they wake up doctor?" he asked somewhat stiffly as he remembered his last encounter with people from a similar time. They had been somewhat less evolved than those he was used to dealing with.

"I'd imagine they'll wake in a few hours. Do you wish me to bring them around now?" she replied.

"No, I would prefer to gather more information from the ship first. When they wake up of their own accord send for Will and Deanna. They'll be in charge of our guests," said the captain before strolling out of sickbay.

Dr Crusher watched him leave before returning to her office. She never noticed the increased brain activity on the scanner that signalled the returning of consciousness.


	2. First meeting

_Thanks everyone for your reviews and the favourite, they mean a lot since it has only been one chapter. This chapter introduces the OCs and begins their meeting with the Enterprise crew. As before, I own nothing._

The day had originally been going well for Ellie, she had won the fencing competition at the university open day sports exhibition. She didn't care that it was really a mock up and didn't add to her club score but a win was win. It was made all the better by the fact that she had spent the day in the company of her three friends, though it was true that the lads had needed to be nearly dragged to the sports centre. Things went downhill with the descent of darkness however. Half way back to their university hall their street lamp lit stroll was interrupted by a slightly whirring of engines and they were suddenly brightly lit from above. The light was a blinding. The four raised their hands in an effort to block it out but in doing so they only made themselves oblivious to the fact that they were in a tractor beam. The consequent alien encounter had been unusual to say the least, it wasn't everyday one was abducted and taken aboard a flying saucer. However the meeting was mercifully devoid of the rumoured experimentation. It was there that Ellie's memories sharply cut off and she found herself naked except for a sheet in what appeared to be a new ship. Fantastic. Carefully sitting up she looked around, Cydney and Andy lay beside her but Daniel was missing. Taking the sheet with Ellie slid out of bed ever mindful of possible alien captors.

After she had woken up her friends Andy had found the majority of their possessions in a crate by his bed.

"What should we do now?" he asked once they had dressed.

"I think we should have a look around and try and find Daniel. He's a git of the first order but he'd have woken us up if he'd come around first," replied Ellie as she tucked her foil into the lower strap of her plastron that she wore over her vest. She knew that it was hardly a weapon but it felt better than to walk around completely unarmed.

"Perhaps they've finally taken him for experimentation. I told you guys this would happen," said Andy as he looked around worriedly.

"I don't think so, none of the other beds look like they've been used. Besides, if they try anything the only thing that will happen is that they're going to a bit short of equipment once they've finished," replied Ellie as she headed to what she believed to be the door.

"Being from Liverpool doesn't automatically make him a thief. Besides we've lived in the city for years and haven't had anything nicked yet," replied Andy as he rolled his eyes.

"Well it does help that we always lock the door and 'cos it's an off campus hall we have pretty good security,"

"I think we should go, I don't fancy staying in once place for too long," added Cydney.

The other two just nodded and they hurriedly exited the sick bay without noticing the English inscription on the door. Fifteen minutes later the trio were still wandering around like the Mary Celeste.

"I wonder why we haven't seen anyone yet?" pondered Ellie as they neared yet another intersection.

"Perhaps _this_ is the experiment. I bet they've got us in here like rats in a laboratory maze, they're watching us, analysing every move," whispered Andy, his eyes darting around as if looking for evidence of hidden cameras.

"Dude if you keep up this paranoia I'll have to sedate you as soon as I get my hands on the right drugs," replied Ellie with a smile.

"You're a veterinary student not a medical one so you can't drug me," retorted Andy.

"All I need to know is your mass, you're still a mammal you know,"

Before the banter could continue the pair was interrupted by Cydney.

"Umm, you guys... if we're on an alien ship how come they use our language?" she asked as she stood next to a door. The other two quickly trotted up to it and Ellie read the writing out loud.

"'16-Turbolift 4',I wonder how we get in?"

"Perhaps it's a trap," added Andy.

"Whether it is or isn't a trap doesn't really matter. As far as we know we're stuck on an alien vessel so if they have malevolent intent it's only a matter of time before they find us," replied Ellie.

"I agree, if we're going to get captured we may as well have a look around first. It might help if we have to escape later," added Cydney.

Andy just nodded in response. It never hurt to know about the lay of the land but it was still a possibility that what lay ahead was just a trap. Whilst Andy was mulling over their circumstances Ellie and Cydney were looking over the small control panel next to the door. After a couple of goes the doors opened and the trio cautiously stepped inside. The interior appeared perfectly normal for a lift except for the usually large panel of numbered buttons was replaced by a much smaller panel like the one on the outside of the doors.

"Right, we're on a high tech vessel so I'm guessing... voice activated?" ventured Ellie.

"That is correct, the computer systems on board this ship are voice activated,"

"Who the hell said that?" squeaked Andrew as he looked around.

"I think it was the computer," replied Cydney.

"Well, let's just hope it's not like HAL 9000," added Andrew.

"Right. Computer, how does one operate this turbolift?" asked Ellie.

"State your destination," came the reply.

"I suggest we head to the bridge. Head straight to the source for some answers," said Andrew who had finally summoned some courage.

"What? I thought you said this was a trap," squawked Ellie.

"Yes but on the chance that it isn't I think we all want to know what's going on,"

"I agree, I want to know what's happened to us. It's the least we're owed after all we've been through," agreed Cydney.

"Alright, but what do you intend to do if it is a trap?" enquired Ellie, it seemed as though the timid worms had turned.

"Well, if the captain of the women's fencing team can't protect us we're truly doomed," replied Cydney with a smile.

Ellie rolled her eyes before reaching into the pockets of her breeches to extract a hair bobble before tying her long blonde hair into a pony tail.

"Right, I'll skewer any threat but I think you'll have to take off those heels. They may be pretty on stage but five inch hooker shoes are no good for running," she said as she pulled out her foil.

"But they compliment my eyes," Cydney whined as she gestured to the ice blue shoes but a quick glare on Ellie soon persuaded her to comply.

Meanwhile Andrew plucked a lighter from the breast pocket of his grey checked shirt before rooting in his pockets for the spray of deodorant. Ellie looked at the items with a cocked brow.

"A make-shift flamethrower? I hope there is no breeze on the bridge,"

"Regardless, I don't want to remain ignorant any longer,"

"Well, we either find out they're friendly or we hijack their ship with no more than a foil and a can of Lynx," laughed Ellie, "Computer, to the bridge!"

The trio aggregated in front of the doors, when they opened the trio could not be more surprised by what they saw.

"They're _humans_?" gasped Andrew although a little too loudly as the 'alien' crew turned to face them.

Until that point the night had been a time of unending tedium for Commander Riker and he was once again forced to realise why it had been dubbed the graveyard shift. There was nothing to do but paperwork. Whilst he and Deanna had been researching the early twenty first century hours before he was now working on staffing schedules and reports. After all such a new ship still had a few kinks to work out as they went. It was therefore a welcome surprise when the very people he had been thinking of turned up in a turbolift. He and the rest of the bridge crew turned around to face the newcomers. It was with a hint of amusement that he looked at the expressions on their faces, especially the young man who appeared the most surprised. His brown eyes had widened to comical proportions and his eyebrows were nearly merging with his shaggy, mousey hair. His darting glances were in contrast to the looks of stony appraisal cast by Ellie Hyde, her green eyes glinting like flint. Commander Riker's gaze was instantly drawn to the ancient foil in her right hand. Aside from its violent connotations it was held in a curious position, not the one he usually saw when his captain was in a bout. Whilst her forearm was held in the customary fashion her wrist was bent backwards at an unnatural angle so the blade pointed downwards, the tip nearly touching the deck. Taking the gesture as a relatively peaceful one the commander stepped forwards.

"My name is William T Riker, Commander of the U.S.S Enterprise," after a slight pause he continued, "you have all been in stasis for quite some time. Welcome to the twenty fourth century," he paused once more to let the trio absorb the information.

"It could be a trap, an illusion," whispered Andrew.

"True," replied Ellie, her gaze unwavering, "but if it so we are already theirs so may as well go along with this,"

"I promise that this is not an illusion. We found your vessel earlier today and on finding you we transferred you to our sickbay. If you would like we could go somewhere else to discuss this rather than on the bridge," the commander said as he motioned for them to step back into the turbolift.

"Excuse me sir, but I do not believe it is appropriate for you to accompany our guests since they are armed," interjected Data as Commander Riker was about to step into the turbolift, at his superior's quizzical look he continued, "Miss Hyde has not put down her weapon, she is merely holding her foil in the octave position,"

"You know me by name, I trust you will do me the courtesy of returning the privilege," replied Ellie coolly, true she had never really intended to use her foil but, if push came to shove...

"I am Lieutenant Commander Data,"

"Then I am sure you are aware Lieutenant Commander, that an attack from octave would be less effective than that from the usual sixte position due to the time it would take to reach the target as whilst the femoral is a promising target there is too much tissue in the way for my weapon to be effective. Besides, even if I targeted delicate areas such as the eyes I would need to break my blade to give it a sharp edge which would make my intentions blatantly obvious," reasoned Ellie as she returned her foil to its previous resting place by her side whilst Andrew hid his makeshift flame thrower as subtly as possible.

Between her occupied companions Cydney groaned slightly. Despite both of her friends having the similarity of paranoia they differed significantly in their response. Andrew preferred flight whilst Ellie invariably decided to fight. Running a pale hand through her white-blonde hair she decided to quickly change the subject before things could deteriorate further.

"Did you find Daniel?" she asked.

Once again the commander paused before ushering Data to follow him, after the turbolift doors had closed he spoke, "No I am afraid not, yours were the only life signs we found. Deck sixteen,"

As the lift moved quietly through the ship the trio let it sink in that one of their best friends was assumed dead. True they had always ripped on one another but after four years as flat mates and sometimes being in the same lectures or societies they had grown quite close. It was especially sad as they had only just finished their final exams, just a couple of weeks and they would know whether the degrees they had worked so hard for had been attained. It just seemed like such a waste.

"Perhaps if you could give us a description of your companion we could identify any remains found," chirped Data although in truth a description wasn't necessary, it was possible that the four of them were the only humans on board.

By his side Commander Riker sighed, he had suggested Data accompany them since he had struck up a rapport with one of the last set of cryonically frozen humans but even with his emotion chip he could sometimes be a little tactless.

"Daniel is tall, just over six foot I think, with black hair. One of his identifying features is the piercing on his right eyebrow," replied Ellie as she scrutinised the strange, yellow eyed humanoid.

"Erm excuse me but you're not human are you?" blurted Cydney.

"I am an android," replied Data calmly.

Andrew squeaked and hit his head on the wall of the turbolift in his bid for a hasty retreat. Cydney groaned and turned to Ellie who was shaking her head.

"You do know that this is your fault right? He hasn't been the same since you stuck that homemade terminator endoskeleton in his bed,"

"How was I supposed to know that a few dozen Coke cans and a couple of lights would result in a neurosis?" retorted Ellie with a bit of whine whilst Riker and Data looked on, the latter with far more interest.

"I'm sure that thing wrapped itself around me," snapped Andrew as his eyes kept flicking towards the android making sure he was still where he was a second ago.

After watching the less than subtle observation for a moment Ellie sighed.

"If he was going to do what you're thinking you wouldn't be here so calm down," she said calmly.

"What does he think I am going to do?" enquired Data innocently.

"That you'll kill him," replied the blonde, at Data's concerned and slightly hurt look she elborated, "quite a few science fiction films use machines in general as villains,"

Data nodded and made a mental note to research such films, it could provide an additional insight into the newcomers' psyches. Ellie looked on with a slight feeling of guilt at Data's saddened expression whilst Andrew continued his efforts to become one with the wall so that he could put more distance between himself and the possible threat. Opposite him Commander Riker put on his best diplomat's smile in an attempt to salvage things before they became too depressing. After all, the three survivors would probably prove to be instrumental in the understanding of the alien ship.

"I think it would be best if we continued this discussion in sickbay, our doctor would like to run a few tests before she releases you," said he as the turbolift doors opened.

"What will happen to us after the tests?" asked Ellie as she and her friends followed the commander back to sickbay where a tired looking Dr Crusher greeted them cordially.

Once there and the final tests were underway Commander Riker deigned to answer.

"Once Dr Crusher has finished the tests you will be escorted to your quarters. It is currently twenty three thirty hours so if possible we would like to discuss what happened to you on board the ship tomorrow morning," replied Commander Riker.

"Thanks that would be great but ... apart from the information which we have how do we pay you back for this? We only have our currency and we don't even know what exact year this is," asked Cydney as Ellie watched Dr Crusher scan them with undisguised interest.

"It is the year two thousand three hundred and seventy three and currency has long since been made redundant in the Federation," answered Data.

Cydney nodded dumbly as she processed the new information. They were other three hundred years in the future and money, the back bone of the world, was no more. If there was no money what motivated them to help? If it was kindness that was nice but pride forbade her from being a charity case.

"What federation?" asked Andrew, his nerves still apparent when addressing the android.

"The United Federation of Planets of which Earth is now a member," came the reply.

"Then how are we to repay you? I for one despise being indebted to anyone," added Ellie.

"Any information you can give concerning the ship you were on and its inhabitants would cancel out the debt," assured Commander Riker.

The three just nodded but they were still not satisfied with the answer.

"That's it; all of you are in perfect health and free to go," smiled Dr Crusher as she completed Andrew's scan.

"Well, in that case I am required back on the bridge. Data, please escort our guests to their quarters," said Commander Riker as he indicated for the three of them to leave.

The trio followed Data until they reached the guest quarters asking him questions all the way. By the time they had arrived they had learned that they many light years from home, that Earth had had yet another world war but zombie related apocalypses had yet to be realised and no other aliens had been found to use flying saucers.

"Is there anywhere we can get food?" asked Cydney uncertainly as Data turned to leave.

"Yes, each of your quarters is fitted with a replicator which can synthesis any food you require," replied the android swiftly.

"How do we use it?"

"If you follow me I will show you," said Data as he walked into Cydney's quarters.

The three quickly glanced around. They were in what appeared to be an open plan dining room and living room with a bedroom leading off. It was surprisingly spacious and comfortable looking with a view of the stars from the large portholes.

"Wow, this is lovely. Thank you," said Cydney sincerely as the three of them turned back to Data who was standing next to an indentation in the wall.

"Commander Riker will be pleased to hear that. To use the replicator simply tell it what you want to eat. For example; fish and chips twentieth century style," explained Data as the three students smiled at each other, apparently old stereotypes had yet to die.

Their attention was then recaptured by a high pitch drone and the materialisation of food.

"How does the device know that you are ordering food rather than alluding to it in conversation?" asked Ellie with a cocked head as her friends inched towards the food.

"In order to activate the replicator one must be within fifty centimetres of the device and talk directly at it otherwise the computer will ignore the command. Will that be all I can help you with?"

"Yes thank you Lieutenant Commander," replied Ellie.

"Good night then," said Data as he turned to exit.

"Goodnight sir," replied Ellie as the others nodded as the chips preventing them from speaking, once the android had left Ellie turned to her remaining friends with narrowed eyes, "scavengers,"

Andrew hastily swallowed his food and retorted, "You can talk! When Daniel brought back that chicken korma from the take away and found he didn't like you ate it,"

"Well, one should never waste food," muttered Ellie as she shifted her weight a little.

"You ate your own tea afterwards as well," added Cydney.

"It was already defrosting and it said to cook from frozen! Besides it is one of the founding principles of studenthood never to turn down free food,"

"You were always the worst," laughed Cydney as she went over to the replicator for some water.

Ellie nodded with a smile and helped herself to the chips.

"I wonder if there is some kind of computer terminal in here?" asked Andrew.

"I hope so, I want to see if I can find any information about this ship and its crew," replied Ellie.

Cydney rolled her eyes as she sat back down.

"Why are you two constantly paranoid? All they've done so far is help us,"

"True, but it doesn't hurt to know more about them," replied Ellie.

"Found it! It shouldn't be too difficult to figure out," chirped Andrew happily.

"Good, it's nice to see that the president of the Hacking Society can do his job probably," smiled Ellie as Cydney rolled her eyes and turned back to her food.


End file.
